


Playful Proposal

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Cheer up, Cute, Episode: s17e05 Community Policing, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Marriage Barisi Bingo, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Stroking, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Dominick’s heart beat faster as the words sank in. He searched Rafael’s expression to make sure it was sincere. “Did you just propose to me during a tickle fight?”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Playful Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by:  
> * The fact that Barisi Marriage Bingo is still open (Proposal - COMPLETE!)  
> * LokiNeedsHugs1031 asked nicely for something similar to Playful Distraction  
> * That scene near the end of Community Policing where Barba is sitting all alone watching the news, while Carisi has to listen to mean comments about him at a bar. Carisi should have gone to his lawyer boyfriend!

Dominick Carisi stood in the doorway to Rafael Barba’s office. His heart sank when he saw his boyfriend sitting in near darkness. The only light came from the television, where the news was playing at a low volume. Rafael stared at the screen with a blank expression, sleeves rolled up and scotch in hand.

That day, Rafael had brought a tough case to the Grand Jury. The result had three cops indicted for shooting an unarmed black man. Dominick knew his boyfriend was only doing his job. Other cops, including Lieutenant Benson, had not extended the same understanding to the ADA. Dominick was sick of the hateful comments about Rafael from people who didn’t know anything about him.

“Are you going to come in or just stand there watching me?” Rafael turned to the door, giving Dominick a small smile.

“I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” Dominick walked over to his boyfriend and squeezed his shoulder.

Rafael let out a sigh and muted the television. He set the remote and his scotch aside. “I assume everyone has some choice words about me right now.”

Dominick knelt down in front of Rafael and grabbed his hands. He looked up to meet the pair of beautiful green eyes. “Who cares about any of them. I love you and I’ll always be here for you.

“You sure you still want to be a lawyer?” Rafael asked, reaching out and cupping Dominick’s cheek.

“Only if I can be as fearless as you.” Dominick planted a soft kiss to Rafael’s palm. “Now, what do you say I take you to dinner? My treat.”

Rafael pointed out some Chinese takeout containers on the nearby table. “I already ate. Besides, I’m not really in the mood to be surrounded by people right now.”

Dominick nodded in understanding, placing a compassionate hand on Rafael’s thigh. While he was disappointed there would be no romantic dinner, he respected his boyfriend’s decision. Still, Dominick wanted to bring a smile to the handsome face. There was one way to cheer up Rafael that never failed.

Rafael looked down at Dominick kneeling before him. Having misunderstood the situation, he gave his boyfriend a stern look. “I don’t care if Carmen’s gone home. Pants stay on in the office. No matter how adorable you look right now.”

“Relax, I know your rules.” Dominick slowly trailed two finger over Rafael’s bare forearm to the elbow. “Which is why I know tickling doesn’t break them.”

Rafael raised a curious eyebrow but he made no attempt to pull his arm away. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, I want to cheer you up and I know you like this.” Dominick caressed up and down Rafael’s arm with gentle fingertips. “Let me tickle you.”

Rafael sniffed out a laugh as his skin began to tingle. He rested his arms, palms up, on his thighs. “In that case, shoes also stay on in the office.”

Dominick placed a kiss to Rafael’s left wrist and began to work his magic. He stroked up and down the smooth skin of Rafael’s inner arm. Hums of approval came from the ADA as he shut his eyes in bliss. Dominick couldn’t resist the occasional teasing scribble to the elbow, causing Rafael to let out soft giggles.

Seeing his boyfriend’s happiness after the hard day filled Dominick with warmth. He loved their intimate moments, when it was just the two of them. The professional masks came off and they could be themselves. While Dominick found Rafael’s confidence incredibly attractive, there was something beautiful about his moments of vulnerability.

“Look, you’re feeling better already.” Dominick whispered, bending his head to plant another kiss on Rafael’s right wrist. “You’re practically purring. It’s cute.”

“Less talking and more of what you’re doing.” Rafael replied with a satisfied smile.

Unable to hold back anymore, Dominick decided to change things up. Once he trailed up to Rafael’s sensitive inner elbows again, his fingers began scribbling. Rafael started to squirm and giggle helplessly. When Rafael bent his arms up to protect himself, Dominick moved to his boyfriend’s sides. He pinched at the layer of softness at Rafael’s hips, provoking a loud shout of ticklish laughter.

“Please, Dominick!” Rafael cried out before succumbing once again to the sensations.

“You said less talking and more tickling.” Dominick replied cockily, prodding around for Rafael’s belly button. “I’m giving you what you want.”

“This is not what I meant” Rafael managed to say through chuckles.

Finding the sweet spot, Dominick slipped a sneaky thumb through a gap between Rafael’s shirt buttons. He pushed his thumb into Rafael’s navel and wiggled it ruthlessly. His other fingers continued scratching at Rafael’s belly through the business shirt. By this point, the ADA was in hysterics and tried to swat Dominick’s hands away.

“You know if you can’t take it anymore, all you have to do is say so.” Dominick’s tone was taunting, but he still slowed his tickles to give Rafael a quick breather.

Rafael took in a gasp of air. Not wanting to call time on their fun quite yet, he knew he’d have to retaliate. He reached out to touch Dominick’s neck and fluttered his fingers over the sensitive skin. Distracted by the new development, Dominick halted his playful torture and let out a few giggles of his own. Rafael, enjoying his advantage, hopped off his chair and joined Dominick on the floor.

Dominick leaned away from the neck tickles, allowing Rafael to top him as he laughed. He surrendered to the other man, loving that his boyfriend was genuinely feeling good. Rafael stopped to straddle his thighs and the detective looked up at the handsome smiling face. As his wrists were pinned to the carpet, he mentally prepared for more tickling to come.

However, Rafael seemed content to stare into Dominick’s eyes. The ADA bent down and claimed Dominick’s lips with a sweet kiss. Two whispered words escaped Rafael the moment their lips parted.

“Marry me.”

Dominick’s heart beat faster as the words sank in. He searched Rafael’s expression to make sure it was sincere. “Did you just propose to me during a tickle fight?”

“Believe me, it wasn’t my intention.” Rafael could barely believe his own impulsiveness. Leaning in so their foreheads pressed together, he made sure Dominick grasped the earnestness of the moment. “I’ve been carrying the ring in my briefcase, waiting for the perfect proposal moment. But you make me so happy, I couldn’t wait anymore. Dominick Carisi, I love you and I want to marry you.”

Dominick couldn’t help but chuckle at the unexpected development. Noticing the confused look on Rafael’s face, he offered an explanation for his amusement. Reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket, Dominick pulled out a blue ring box. Rafael’s eyes widened in amazement as it was opened to reveal a black diamond on a stylish gold band accented with onyx.

“I wanted to take you out to dinner. I wanted to show you that, whatever life throws at us, I am with you one hundred percent.” Dominick took the ring from the box and grabbed Rafael’s left hand. “Rafael Barba, you amaze me every day. I want to marry you, too.”

Dominick slipped the ring onto Rafael’s finger, smiling widely. He admired his now fiancé, who continued to straddle his hips and keep him pinned to the floor. An ecstatic Rafael trailed kisses down Dominick’s nose before leaving a lingering one on his lips. Even in the dim light, tears of emotion were visible in Rafael’s eyes when they broke for air.

“Well, this day turned out much better than I expected.”

Rafael looked towards his briefcase, thinking about the ring for Dominick. Turning his attention back to his fiancé, he couldn’t resist how adorable the younger man looked on the floor. He couldn’t wait for a whole lifetime of laughter with the man he loved.

“Are you going to let me up now?” Dominick raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“And give you the upper hand? I don’t think so.” Rafael replied as he playfully poked Dominick in the ribs.


End file.
